EVENT: Submarine vs Spacebus
EVENT: Submarine vs Spacebus the climax of an external induced clan war on Nilfeheim , was the attempt of the solution provider to erase all evidence by destroying the entire planet with a P Bomb . Delivered by a pirate and his surplus Space Bus. Eric Olafson makes the decision to ram the space bus with his space-born submarine. Submarine: Poseidon Attack Sub. Built for the Markan wars and purchased by Egill Skallagrímsson for the last Nilfeheim Clan war Poseidon IX –Multi-Mode Fast Attack (SII Industries ) Poseidon Multi-Mode surplus of the Markan World Wars The Poseidon is fully capable of atmospherical maneuvers and if you want to replace the missing Isah Pods . It is fully space-worthy with very old but still good shield generators." The FTE's and the torpedoes are not legal. Down here no one cares, but that is still serious military hardware, being 500 years old or not, you would need a license." The sub, however, was meant to fly from the start. The Markan Wars are over for 550 years now but still famous regarding war shipbuilding." "I never heard of these wars." "It was a local thing between two Ocean rich twin planets. Most of the conflict was fought in and on the oceans of the planet, it reached the apex as they nuked the shit out of Markan One and Union forces ended it by arresting the King of Markan II on Genocide charges. Most wars are now fought in space or on planet surfaces with equipment that can operate in any environment. But dedicated naval units, real ships meant to operate in water are rare nowadays. Your Poseidon was meant to fly between those planets . ---- The ship was a real space bus, manufactured by Leyland Shipyards. Like the million spaceships operated by Grey Lines, upon reaching lease termination it was sold as surplus several decades ago. Hog Crafton had spent considerable money, and a significant amount of effort to refurbish the ship and make it look like a new, even the paint scheme including the logos was just like that of a Grey Lines space bus . But The Hog was a pirate, and he called his ship the Trojan Horse as it could slip in and out Union Territory unnoticed, he usually used it to smuggle illegal goods, but this time he had only one item in its freight bay. An original Terran Mil-tech P-Bomb , he had to pay an astronomical sum to the Worm , a Criminal Organization that operated within the Union Fleet , to get his hands on this weapon. Officially it was designated as a Planetary Incendiary device, but it was a typical Terran custom for them to came up with funny names for their most deadly weapons. Parking Lot Bomb, because it would turn a planet into one gigantic parking lot once it had cooled down. He didn't like the mission one bit. Committing genocide was a big step up, even for a hard-boiled pirate and smuggler like him. Hog knew the fleet would leave no planet unsearched, hunting down whoever dropped such a device on a Union planet. He decided to hide in Free Space space for a long time after this job. He regretted taking this job and the responsibility and wished he could change his mind, but once he had agreed to do a job, he had a reputation to see it through. In three days he was to reach planet Niflheim, drop the bomb and high tail out of Union Territory. The target world buried in Union space presented a conundrum, he hoped his ship's disguise would buy him sufficient time to make his escape. ---- I wanted to say something, but I suddenly had Tyr's voice in my head. "Eric, someone is approaching our world with the intent to destroy it. I can do nothing out there. I can not affect what I have never seen." By the faces of Sif and Egill, I knew they heard it too. I cursed. "I wish I had asked them to put the ISAH pods on the Poseidon after all. Maybe we could do something then. "I was running towards the next Flyer, and Egill's voice said. "It is still space-worthy it just can't go superluminal!" Sif and I reached the Poseidon, Astrid was already there, and so was Elena. As we run up, they said. "Tyr brought us here. He thought we might be able to help!" "Sif can you fly as well as you can steer?" "Better than most boys." "Well none of us was ever in space or operated a spaceship, but I guess space is just another ocean. Not that we stand much of a chance. Whatever is coming must be huge to destroy a planet!" Astrid sat beside Sif and Elena took the seat of the Sonar and Sensor Operator. There was no time to lose and this time I did not care if someone saw us fly or not. "Sif get her into orbit as fast as you can!" I was terrified, not so much about my own life but now being responsible for the lives of the girls and being the only one able to do something. I sat down in the Boat Commanders seat, and as I leaned back, I could not explain how but my doubts vanished. I realized I would be a starship captain much sooner than I thought. Sif activated Arti-Grav and switched from propeller drive to thrusters. Two port-doors at the end of the ship opened not used for over 500 years. It was the same with the Nuc-Gas fuel tanks that supplied the thrusters, but we were pushed deep in our seats, they worked just as they should and accelerated us much faster than I expected, but I managed to press the words: "Computronic activate Inertia Absorbers. Switch to space operation." The pressure that had us almost blackout was gone and the system's voice said. "Craft configured to space travel. Please be advised that life support functions are limited to seven hours." "Now I think we should finish by then, whatever it is we are going to do," I said. "Tyr was not exactly specific as to what is approaching, from where it comes or how close it is." Sif turned."He was never in space and does not know!" The Poseidon broke through the last layers of the atmosphere, and I was in space for the first time. When I saw the endless darkness, the brilliance of the stars I was sure I had chosen the right career path. I felt finally at home for the first time in my life. Elena said. "The scanners work fine, well except the sonar of course, and the range seems very limited, but I am detecting only one artificial object on a straight course towards Niflheim, and if I am right, it is only a space bus. They are not armed." "Nothing else?" "Not in range at least." "I wish we could hail the Bus and see if they had seen anything, but we do not have GalNet. "I mused aloud. "Could it be that maybe someone aboard was simply thinking about destroying Niflheim?" Sif shrugged. "I don't know, but Tyr sounded very concerned. It is odd though, why would the space bus come on a Wednesday? Maybe we can call the spaceport and have them hail the Bus. The boat's radio should be able to reach the Niflheim radio net. We are not that far out." "Good idea!" I activated the Radio and switched to the Emergency channel. "Poseidon calling Niflheim Radio Central this is an emergency call; please connect us to the Space Port authority." A voice came on. "One moment I am putting my PDD on the mike. I have them on now." "Space Port, this is the Poseidon. We are detecting a Space Bus approaching Niflheim and wonder if you can contact the bus and ask if they had seen or detected any other craft is approaching Niflheim." "There is no space bus scheduled until next week." I could hear the man speaking to someone else, and then he said."We got the bus on our scanners and something that looks like a Submarine!" His voice rose a notch as if he couldn't believe what he as saying. "The Submarine that is us! We received a warning that someone is approaching the planet with hostile intentions. Can you contact the bus please?" Before an answer came, Elena said. "The bus has changed direction it is heading towards us!" "Spaceport here, the bus does not carry the correct transponder mark. It is not responding to our hails. It is not one of ours. I am informing Headquarters right now. "Astrid activate shields and charge weapons. I think Tyr was right. They are up to no good!" I looked at the magnified image of the space bus and tried to remember everything I could about these Leyland ships: 350 meters long, five decks, regular crew complement of 4, Basic shields, Acceleration of 250 kilometers per second, Duranium skin and frame and no weapons. I had no idea how fast the Poseidon could accelerate, but constructed of reinforced Ultronit, designed to reach the deepest regions of the oceans and punch through surface ice to surface. We had two faster than light energy Cannons and four sub roc/torpedo tubes. I was not sure if they would work in space and we had old but good Duo Dim Shields. At least I hoped they were right. The Cargo Hold of the Space Bus opened, and a cylindrical object appeared. A bright beam from the Poseidon hit the device, and it blew in an enormous explosion. "What the..." Sif turned."Sorry, I should have waited for your command, but that looked like a Planet Buster or something like that!" "How do you know all these things?" "You are not the only one who likes tech and spaceships. I always wanted to know what boys know!" "Let's hope he doesn't have any more of these! Our FTL's are charging." It all seemed more straightforward than I expected. But then the Nose-cone of the space bus retracted, and the stubby muzzles of two FTL's appeared, Poseidon hit with such force it threw me out of the seat, and the lights flickered. I could smell the stinging smell of burning metal. I did not fall to the floor, I hit the ceiling and many things, were floating with me. We had lost Arti grav! The Computronic voice said with the same friendly voice: "Structural damage to Hull, Shields are no longer operational, weapons inoperable!" I pushed myself off the ceiling, flailed back to the seat and pushed myself into it, and put on the safety straps. Sif and Astrid were still sitting in their seats, they had strapped themselves in before, and I realized how important that was. Elena, however, floated in the small command center and she was not moving. I hoped she was just knocked out and said. "We are toast if he fires again! Let's hope he needs to recharge as well. You don't know if our Sub rocs work in space, Sif?" "I think they use rocket motors and should work, but they are way too slow to hit anything at these distances. We would need to be real close." Astrid unbuckled and said." I am going to the Engine room. We have a fire, and I better extinguish it!" "Be careful and hold on to something really good when I tell you to!" She nodded and pushed herself down the ladder chute."I will be Eric!" "Sif, get us all the speed you can get. And aim straight for that bastard. Let's see if our Ultronit is stronger than his Duranium!" "Engines work fine, but the helm controls are sluggish." "Girls, we don't have space suits aboard, and it might be the last thing we do on this side of reality, but if they have more of these bombs, then we are the only thing standing between Niflheim and Hel." Sif turned. "That is what it means to be a warrior of Niflheim, and I took the words of the Eldest very serious. To do what's right. If we have to die, I die saving our world and with my best friends. One could not ask to go out any better than this!" I unbuckled, fished for Elena's leg and while I held myself with my feet to my seat pushed her into hers and buckled her up. She had a pulse and was breathing, but she did not show any other signs of life. She then said without opening her eyes. "I may not be a warrior, but that goes for me too!" The Poseidon was accelerating quite quickly, and the Space bus grew more significant by the heartbeat. "Everyone, this is it! Hold tight!" Whoever steered the Space bus had now realized what we were attempting, and they fired again, probably lucky for us, they shot before fully recharging. Still, the Poseidon shuddered, the lights went out. With a red flicker red lights came on, and the Computronic warned. "Reactor breach, all life support offline, emergency power limited. Collision warning!" Our field screens were off, but I could see the space bus well from the front viewport, they had fired their reaction thrusters to change course. The Ultronit nose of the Poseidon still glowed white-hot from the last hit. The air was filled with putrid smoke and felt hot to the skin, but we held the correct course and plowed into the space bus. Even the red lights went out, and I was thrown hard into the straps of the safety harness. It was as if Thor's mighty hammer had struck us head-on, the hull rang like a, and there was the screeching and tearing sound of metal. Then it was over. The front viewport was cracked but held, and I could see Niflheim in its entire blue and white splendor. I heard Sif cough. "I think we plowed right through him!" Elena groaned."Astrid, she is gone!" "She went to the engine room to extinguish a fire," I said "Tyr has gifted me with Psionic abilities. I am still new at this, but I can feel you all. I just lost Astrid!" "Can you feel the enemy?" " I am not good at this yet. I don't know the enemies minds." I unbuckled just as the Radio crackled. "Poseidon. Space Port Control. We saw you destroy the Bomb and cut that Space bus in half, can you receive us?" I coughed, and my voice wheezed. "Yes we can hear you, but we are heavily damaged and have no energy left, multiple casualties. We won't make it back down. Please convey this message to the Elders: Sif Arnske, Astrid Mossberg and Elena…" I cursed and said."Elena, I don't know your last name." She whispered." I am of the Olafson clan, a servant and daughter of a lowwoman; we do not have last names." "Spaceport I repeat, let Niflheim know that Sif of the Arnske clan, Astrid Mossberg and my sister Elena Olafson have given their best to defend the planet. " "Hold out, Poseidon. The USS Galveston is on her way. She is only four hours out!" "I don't know if we have four hours, but we will try!" A few of the red emergency lights came back on, and I floated myself to the First aid locker and took four Coma Injectors. They were as everything else ancient, and I hoped the drugs would still work. I said to them. "I will put us all in coma sleep, that brings our needs for oxygen down to a minimum and I hope it will last." I injected Elena and Sif before they could object and then made my way down to the Engine room. My approach blocked by a tightly sealed airlock door, and through the little round viewport, I could see a gaping hole in the hull and Astrid stuck in it. I knew she was dead! I returned to the Command chair and strapped myself in. I did not take the Coma drug, one had to be awake at the Helm, that was the ancient tradition, and I would honor it, till I was gone! --***-- Category:Events